


Virus

by comedianrichie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eddie POV, End of the World, Eventual Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eventual Sex, Fighting Zombies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Violence, Zombies Are Called Shufflers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianrichie/pseuds/comedianrichie
Summary: When the world goes to shit Eddie is sitting by his mothers side watching the newsorThe world gets infected with a virus that turns people into Zombies and this is the Losers story of what happened during.





	Virus

_Day 1_

When the world goes to shit Eddie is sitting by his mothers side watching the news, there are reports of people suddenly turning on friends, family and even strangers as an epidemic spreads through the cities. The anchor man tells families to stay inside until further notice and that if you come in contact with one of these ‘sick’ people to run, run as fast as you can.

Eddie is shaking, hand coming to find Sonia’s and squeezing because this can’t be real, this can’t be happening. Sonia looks at him and tells him to go around the house and lock up, instructs him to move anything heavy in front of the doors just in case. Eddie does as he’s told and when he comes back to Sonia she’s on the phone with someone talking quickly and hushed, Eddie walks into the kitchen to call Richie on the dial up. He sits at the kitchen table and dials Richie’s number and waits nervously as he twirls the cord around his finger, it rings a couple of times but no one picks up he tries Bills number next and gets an answer.

“Are you seeing this shit?” Eddie asks panicked.

“T-the neighbour t-turned.” Bill says breathlessly.

“Oh fuck are you okay? Is your brother okay?”

“Yeah e-everyone’s fine. Is your m-mom o-okay?” Eddie sighs softly.

“Yeah she’s in the living room making phone calls. I locked up the house and put stuff in front of the doors ‘cause she wanted to be safe.” Bill hums to him then makes a comment about calling Stan.

“I couldn’t get through to Richie, I’m gonna try Ben and Mike.”

“C-call if anything h-happens.” Eddie agrees then hangs up.

He calls Mike first and gets his granddad, he says something about how everything’s fine and should be fine for a good while considering the farms way off from Derry and all uphill. He lets Mike on the phone for a few minutes to reassure Eddie before hanging up, Eddie calls Ben next and he relays that he’s fine and that he just got off the phone with Beverly, after the conversation ends Eddie takes a breath. As far as he knows everyone’s okay except for Richie because he wasn’t picking up the phone no matter how many times he rung.

“Eddie-bear?” Eddie rings Richie’s phone once more but no dice, he hangs the phone up and walks into the living room to his mom.

“Yeah?” Eddie sits down next to her.

“I just got off the phone with your Aunt and she’s going to come down here.” Eddie shakes his head.

“Mom it’s not safe, Bill said his neighbour turned. Derry’s already diseased.” Sonia frowns then shakes her head.

“She’ll be alright, it was only one person right? We don’t know how many turned.” Eddie grits his teeth, why was Sonia going to endanger his Aunt just because she was making a guess?

Eddie tries to argue but Sonia’s having none of it, she sends Eddie upstairs into his room for an hour. Eddie doesn’t mind though, he paces his room back and forth, back and forth until his head spins and he falls back onto his bed. Eddie turns onto his side and eyes his alarm clock, he turns on the radio and flicks through the stations until he comes across a broadcast.

_If you’re hearing this broadcast that means the virus is spreading globally. The CDC are working on a vaccine as we speak and we suggest you stay indoors until we get news of the cure. I repeat if you’re hearing this broadcast that means the virus-_

Eddie decides he doesn’t want to listen anymore and gets under his covers. He watches his window, a habit that he’s had for a good while now and expects Richie to knock on his window but for the whole hour nothing happens, he checks his clock again then heads downstairs Sonia is asleep in front of the tv, the screen showing videos of the infected people ripping other people apart with their mouth. Eddie turns the tv off and walks into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich then tries Richie’s number again there’s still no answer and suddenly Eddies appetite disappears.

What if Richie was turned? Or worse dead? Oh god Eddie thinks he’s going to throw up. He runs to the downstairs toilet and dry heaves into the porcelain bowl, stomach twisting with the thoughts of Richie lying dead in his room or roaming the streets hoping to sink his teeth into something. Eddie throws up his sandwich no longer dry heaving, acid burns his throat and tears blur his vision. It can’t be true, Richie’s strong, not to mention he could of been out that day and just wasn’t home to pick up the calls or maybe his phone died or some reasonable explanation. Richie wasn’t dead. Eddie won’t believe that. He won’t.


End file.
